Baby
by Tialepingouin
Summary: j'ai fait dans le mignon, je préviens tout de suite, le titre parle de lui même, c'est un petit os sur la grossesse. Comme quoi tout le monde peut être parents même ceux que l'on ne pense pas


Un petit os ( j'espère toujours la réponse à ma question I'mjustagirl) tout chaud et tout mignon.

J'ai vraiment essayé de sortir de mon style pour aller vers le mignon chou trognon de la force. j'y pensais depuis un moment donc j'espère vraiment que c'est du genre réussi. Donc si vous parvenez à lire jusqu'aux bout de ce court texte j'espère avoir votre avis pour savoir si je peux continuer sur cette voix ou si c'est à proscrire.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Il rentrait à peine du travail, ronchon mais prêt à faire un effort pour elle. Elle était en débardeur blanc et short de sport. Elle tenait ses mains dans son dos et regardait le sol d'un air penaude et se tortillant un peu sur elle même. Il la regarda un peu avant de soupirer. Si elle a encore fait bugger l'ordinateur elle se démerdera. Il se servit un café en attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose mais aucun mot ne venait et il en avait marre d'attendre, ça n'était pas drôle de le faire mariner après une aussi longue journée. Au final elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça fort, nichant son nez contre son épaule pour en aspirer l'odeur au mieux. Il posa sa main au creux de son dos en tapotant maladroitement. Célia n'était pas ce genre de fille, les câlins mignon tout ça s'étaient pour les grandes occasions ou pour l'attendrir afin de ne pas se faire engueuler. Caleb soupira, pas vraiment sûr de ce qui pouvait suivre.

-J'suis désolée, souffla t'elle dans son cou.

-Qu'est ce que tu as foutu ?

-J'suis vraiment désolée... Je sais que c'est pas le moment et qu'on en avait pas vraiment parlé jusqu'à là mais...

Elle s'arrêta, toujours sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la place la plus confortable contre l'épaule de son conjoint. Il soupira et l'assit sur le dossier du canapé pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches alors qu'il sourit d'un air carnassier. Elle voulait jouer ? Pour se faire pardonner ? C'était bien la première fois, ça n'était pas son style, trop indépendante et forte tête. Il caressa ses cheveux et planta ses orbes bleues acier dans ceux vert étrange de sa mule.

-Quoi ?

-J'suis enceinte.

-ah...

Avec un peu de recule il se rendit compte que ça n'était pas vraiment la réponse la plus appropriée mais c'est tout ce qu'il pût sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Une larme roula des yeux de sa bien aimée, il la serra gentiment, pour se faire pardonner de cette réponse minable. La panique passa dans ses neurones. Lui père ? C'était pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait le plus dans sa vie. Il allait être minable, il le sentait, mais de l'autre l'idée de voir un double de sa princesse courir partout lui sembler tellement merveilleuse. Il serra fort sa chérie.

-De combien ?

-Un peu plus de deux mois …

-Tu pouvais pas le dire avant ! Râla t'il mécontent de ne pas avoir été mis au courant avant.

-Je l'aurai sût avant je te l'aurais dit avant ! Se défendit elle ardemment.

Il chercha à réfléchir, comment était ce possible ? Ils se protégeaient, ça n'était pas supposer arriver. Il chercha dans sa mémoire ce qu'ils avaient fait il y a deux mois tout en serrant contre lui le corps ferme et sublime de sa femme.

-Tu prenais plus ton truc là... ?

-Mon implant devait être bon encore 6 mois.. Il a cesser de fonctionner avant.. Je savais pas …

Il haussa les épaules en soupirant. De toutes façon ça ne servait plus à rien de chercher pourquoi ou comment, c'était là c'était là, il n'y avait plus trente-six-milles solutions.

-On va s'arranger avec t'en fait pas ma petite mule. Qui est au courant pour le moment ?

-Jude et Anaïs.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ton frangin a été au courant avant moi ? Je suis le futur papa, râla t'il.

-C'est Anaïs qui m'a forcé à aller chez le doc, elle a dut lui dire avant même de le voir tu la connais !

Il soupira et s'agenouilla pour poser son oreille contre le ventre de Célia. Pas qu'il espère un signe de vie de la crevette informe qu'il y avait dedans mais il en avait envie, c'est tout aussi simple que ça.

* * *

Comme chaque matin il se leva près à partir au travail tout en regardant sa petite amie qui continuait de dormir malgré le bruit qu'il ne se gênait pas pour faire. Il sourit en posant un dernier regard attendrit sur le ventre arrondie par de superbes courbes. Il déposa un baiser sur le front et le ventre de la femme endormie dans son lit.

-Tu pourrais fermer la lumière cette fois ? Grogna elle.

-Oui madame.

Il sortit et rejoignit son lieu de travaille en pensant à toute sa vie. Il ne se voyait pas papa, c'était impossible, mais Célia a tout changer, tout modifié, presque jusque dans son ADN. Alors lorsque presque cinq mois plus tôt elle était arrivé toute penaude il n'aurait pas sût dire son émotion dominante, même en y repensant. Ce soir il devra acheter le landau pour le monter avec l'aide de son ex coéquipier, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une raison pour s'engueuler réellement, depuis qu'ils avaient repeint la chambre à dire vrai. Donc il y a deux semaines. Ça ne loupa pas, le soir même l'ambiance était à couteaux tirés entre les deux stratèges, le sujet était stupide mais l'engueulade bien réel, au point où les deux femmes durent intervenir. Mais contrairement à ce que le futur papa pensait l'objet de la discorde n'était pas le maudit meuble en pièces détachées mais le prénom du futur petit monstre.

-Je veux pas que mon gamin s'appelle Lou ! C'est un prénom pour fille.

-C'est un prénom mixte, et Célia a le droit de choisir aussi !

-C'est mon droit d'interdire à ma femme de donner un prénom de fille à mon bébé !

-C'est rien Jude ! On trouvera un prénom qui nous va à tout les deux ! Soupira Célia. On est tout les deux les parents on doit se mettre d'accord c'est tout. On passe à table !

Le soir même, après le départ de son frère, Célia se mit dans le canapé pour caresser son ventre et discuter prénom. Elle tenait vraiment à Lou comme prénom mais tant pis, si Jude n'avait pas convaincu son homme c'était fini. Le petit garçon aurait un autre prénom et ça irai. Son homme arriva en caleçon, beau comme un dieu aux yeux de sa femme. Les abdos étaient toujours aussi bien dessinés, toujours aussi dur et doux au touché. Il se glissa sous la couette, tranquillement mais toujours un peu ronchon de sa dispute mais heureux d'aller dormir enfin. Les cheveux bleues nuits tombèrent contre son torse, il les caressa en souriant.

-ça va ma belle ?

-On peut parler du prénom ?

-Bien sûr.

Elle s'assit en tailleur, face à son conjoint, sûre d'elle alors qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de prénom pour la crevette qui prenait pourtant de plus en plus d'ampleur.

-J'aime bien Judicaël, annonça t 'elle.

-Crève, répondit simplement le brun. Léo c'est cool non ?

-Trop simple !

-Tu voulais l'appeler Lou !

Elle se mit à pleurer, encore. Depuis deux mois c'était récurrent, elle pleurait pour rien, souvent et ça s'arrêtait aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé. Il l'enlaça en souriant et posa sa bouche sur le front de sa bien aimé et essuya les larmes avec la taie d'oreiller. Les femmes en sport c'est du sport, il n'y avait pas cru lorsque Sylvia lui avait dit au début de la grossesse. Le plus dur était quand même son nouveau régime alimentaire. Le sandwich surimi, ketchup et confiture lui avait fait bizarre la première fois. Mais il s'y était fait en souriant et en continuant à l'embrasser malgré tout. Elle arrêta de pleurer et se remit à réfléchir.

-Un prénom mignon mais qui peut aller quand il sera plus grand, résuma Célia.

-Tu veux en faire une victime toi ! Souffla l'homme.

-Non !

-Donovan ?

Ce fût une illumination pour le couple, Célia se voyait déjà l'appeler Nono et Caleb sentait plus ce prénom, il était masculin à son avis, pas trop typé et beau. Célia l'embrassa alors, Un problème de moins c'était toujours ça dans leur vie de futurs jeunes parents mouvementés.

* * *

La panique était totale, complètement paralysante. Il tournait en rond devant cette foutue porte, avec sa femme qui criait derrière et une putain d'interdiction de rentrer dans la pièce. L'infirmière le surveillait, ainsi que le frère de sa femme qui attendait, lui aussi angoissé, assis sur une chaise. Anaïs tournait autant que lui, leur lien avait toujours été fort mais là c'était une crise. Cela faisait une heure, puis deux. Après plus de 15 heure l'infirmière sortit enfin avec un poupon tout doux et violet dans les bras. Elle l'emmena dans une pièce à côté, ou il suivit, quitte à bousculer l'autre infirmière de l'épaule. Il suivit le bébé et le regarda en souriant. La sage femme lui indiqua en souriant comme faire, comme tout faire. Il se sentit transporter, de tout petits pieds, une bouille mignonne et surtout une petite mèche de cheveux bleu nuit. Il était heureux, tout simplement heureux. Après quelques instant on lui rendit son bébé, avec lequel il rejoignit sa femme. Cette dernière dormait à moitié, discutant difficilement avec sa belle sœur et son frère. Pourtant lorsqu'elle vu son homme et son bébé, elle se redressa et tendit les bras, ravie de les voir.

-On va vous laisser, à de vous trois !

Anaïs prit son homme par le bras et, sans lui laisser le choix, partit après un dernier bisous sur le front de Donovan. Ils laissèrent les jeunes parents ensemble avec leur progéniture. Caleb sourit et embrassa son bébé et sa femme. Il ne saurait pas dire si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie mais c'était sûre qu'il fera partit des plus beau.

* * *

Un essai de mignon plutôt bancale, le dark est vraiment ma religion je crois. mais ça vous a peut être plût donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je pense avoir un peu trop parlé donc:

Sur ceux à bientôt pour la suite et fin de 2010-769


End file.
